reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarcania
Sarcania is a kingdom not found in any Earth world, but it is found through portals on Earth for those who are worthy of finding it. This kingdom can adapt to what our normal world could not. They can have advanced technology (since the 20th century), history of both science and magic, has a history of Dragons. History Paleo Sarcania Since the extinction of the dinosaurs, humans of Sarcania reveal the lies our science told for power over our influence. The first Sarcanian King Relguir was the first king to rule Sarcania to create a kingdom known as Onuroc, where he is the father of Kyra's ancestor Princess Terra who was captured by Dracian the Dragon of Blue Fire. She was trapped in Onuroc's Castle Mountain until her rescuer Frados slays Dracian, and started the Cachan Royal family. War for Supremacy When Frados was king of Hungalore a kingdom east from Onuroc when Relguir died. He was having his children in Hungalore when the War of Supremacy started. It started by King Orithan a cruel and malicious king of The Underlands declared war to claim Frados's kingdom. The War lasted from the 1st century to the 2nd century when both kings died leaving Hungalore into a kingdom where the tombs of the kings were forged. The Dragon Princess rises This is when King Dreyfus rose to power and created a kingdom named Glowerhaven, where his wife Muriel gave birth to a daughter Kyra who was a descendant of Terra. Over the years they realized the Cachan's survived the death of Frados. Hagardhis the great grandson of Prothion Cachan's great-grandson of Frados, ruled during the events of the war until his death. Hagardhis arranged the marriage between Sorron and Kyra hoping to re-unite the bond between the Cachan's and the children of Relguir. But Kyra becomes the Dragon Princess and causes Sorron to forfeit the tie. After Kyra returns, she helps Eric start the order of the Spellbinders. Sarcanian and Kirakian War The War struck when the monstrous Kirakians wanted to claim Potothmar as their kingdom from Hagardhis Cachan. After Eric and Kyra left Sarcania to study our world but didn't return for two years which temporarily broken the hearts of many Sarcanians. The Kirakians didn't help, the Mother and Father of the Kirakians the rulers of Kirakia wanted to claim the kingdom because it ranged into their borders. A War struck between them which lasted the 5th Century to the 7th Century. Hagardhis's wife Gurianda was killed by a greedy Manghani who wanted to steal her baby grandson Ashemis but ended up getting a pig instead. Ashemis was stolen by Almalania a jealous lover, who wanted to me Liraris's wife. Kyra, Eric, and Hopgoblin retreated to the 21st Century during the war, but promised the Sarcanians that they would visit often. Restoring the Reality (The Seven Suitors) During the ending years of the Sarcanian and Kirakian wars, as Ashemis who was in the name of Ash Ketchum was banished into the Rift, after gaining a Red spectral metal and was forced under the lab U.T.U.M.N.O. he was hurt finding out he was replaced by an Avatar, a replica. In the age of 18 Ash escapes as the Pokeman, and then ends up in the Jungle of Darkness and confronts Nazrat. He slays him by outsmarting him in having him place the sword on his chest (only the blackest of hearts can be pierced) which thrusts through him, revealing that his stupidity is what truly killed him. Ash then was chosen to become a suitor and was placed on his face a red suiter mask. it can only be removed by the princess herself. Inhabitants all are human and dragon rulers live here in peace and harmony until the truce is broken or they are entering to war. Culture It is a multi-cultural world that can adapt to new things, with advanced technology fueled by Voltstones. They are a Christian religion (courtesy of learning from the outside world), Ancient Sarcanian (by the elders that served the ancient kings),and Spellbinders (courtesy of Eric finding away not to use incantations, but rift energy). The Advanced Technology is so advanced that they found a way to make technology and nature co-exist, The Elder Falcor Bromstead is the most respected of the elders, who often tell when an occurarece will come from weather, war, or even a peace treaty coming to its own. It's a mixture of Science and Magic. Religion The worshiped the Christianity customs and were Christianize in the early 5th century. Before that time they worshiped the ancient Archite(Dorve, Virdy, Anonomon, and Extorn)cts who forged the lands of ancient Sarcania. They seem to fear the darkness and the pagan demons of Greek/Roman, Norse, and all the false Prophets as disturbances in the ways of life. The Holy Knights are referred as "Paladins" who respected and hunted down pagan artifacts. Cities, locations, landmarks Onurac * Castle Mountain * Troll Lake * Desert of St. Glen * Marsh of Gloom * Labyrinth City: Capital * Star Cavern Mine * Death Mountain * Forest of Birth * Shrine of Onuroc * Arbor Town Hungalore * Palace of the Cachan's * Arcticoa * Underlands * Lyric City * Spirit Stone Hallow * Crescent Moon Bay Donwul * Sharkteeth Mountains * Glacier Palace * Shaded Forest * Dwarf City * Elven City * Evergreen Pit * Mammoth Mountain Pass Merlania * Aquifer City * Bloodstone * Enchanted City * Sedimentary Mountain Pass * Igneous Creek * Metamorphic Mountain Glowerhaven * Hallow Peak * Hive Badlands * City of Glowerhaven * Tower Seven * Lychan Fields * Proteus Forest * Spellbinder's Keep Rinland Territory * Shadow Pit * King's of Hearts Palace * Terra Spur Canyon * New Onuroc * Dragon's Lake Dragon Kingdom * Pokopulis * Artisan Grove * Cerulean Cove * Pewter Plateu * Primordia/ Dinosaur Valley